fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmine Fairywinkle
Carmine Fairywinkle, called, "Uncle Carmine" by Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, is the uncle of Wanda and Blonda Fairywinkle and the brother of Big Daddy Fairywinkle, Piero Fairywinkle, and several unnamed brothers. Guido Fairywinkle either the son or nephew of Carmine. Description Background After Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma, and Wanda are sent to Big Daddy's Trash Removal, Timmy, who had been playing with a paddleball before being sent to Big Daddy's Trash Removal, asks what he is going to do when Wanda is talking now that the paddleball is gone. Piero, Carmine, and a few other members of upper management of Big Daddy's Trash Removal appear. Piero says, "You're supposed to listen." He then leans in, to the point where the noses of Timmy and Piero are touching, and says, "Get it?" Timmy says, "Got it." Piero then leans back and says, "Now, shut it." Wanda asks Piero and Carmine, "What's going on?" Piero explains that, as Wanda is aware, Big Daddy has been kidnapped. Soon, Piero explains that Wanda has been chosen to replace Big Daddy to run the company. Carmine explains that they would do it, but they don't have the class for upper management. He then burps. Soon, Wanda accepts the position on the condition that Cosmo and Timmy search for Big Daddy. Cosmo says that he is uneasy. Wanda says that it is not like she will let the power get to her and make major changes. Later, in Big Daddy/Wanda's office, Wanda, Piero, Carmine, and five Enforcer Fairies are gathered. Piero asks Wanda what she wants to do first. She says that the first thing she wants to do is open the blinds to let some light in. She then does so. Piero and Carmine react poorly, saying that the light burns. Wanda says that place could use a good dusting. She then transforms the wands of Piero and Carmine into feather dusters. Soon, Wanda adds a ficus to the office and an employee mentions the ficus and says that it will need more light. Piero and Carmine look at him, which causes the employee to retract his statement out of fear of looking feminine, saying, "Not that I would know." Wanda then continues to turn things into stereotypically feminine things. By the end, Piero and Carmine have doilies on their hats. Wanda asks the "boys" to give it to her straight. Piero asks if she is referring to the company's business and Carmine takes the doily off his hat. Wanda says, "No, smart guy, I mean my tea!" Piero then poofs himself, Carmine, Wanda, and six other employees to the newly-feminized board room. After the employee who commented on the ficus brings out tea and says that it is Darjeeling tea, at least seven of the employees at the table look at him. The employee with the tea then says, "Not that I would know." Piero tells Wanda, "This all looks delicious...", Carmine continue his sentence saying, "..and girly...", and Piero continues, "...but we need to talk business." Piero explains that now that Big Daddy is gone, the company's competitors want in on the business. Wanda says that they are going to have to teach the competitors a lesson. The eight employees agree. However, Wanda completes her thought, saying that she meant they'll teach them a lesson in fashion. The employees are surprised. She then poofs in two models, who are modeling the new uniform, which is pink with verticle stripes. A disco ball then emerges from the ceiling. The models then walk on the table like it is a runway. Piero tells Carmine, who is drinking tea, that the trash is not the only thing that stinks around there. However, Wanda hears this and angrily asks, "What was that?" Piero says, "Nothing. Nothing." He then takes a drink of tea. Later, Wanda passes Piero and Carmine when she is dragging him away to punish him for doing his job wrong. Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Season 5 Category:Uncles Category:Granduncles Category:One-time characters